User talk:Defunc7
Monster page Hi there, i've revised the monsterbox, similar to dofus it only has a picture and a description. I deleted all the info (Details,location,hp,ap,mp,wp,lvls) and made a special table containing all the monsters attributes - characteristics. I made this for Tofu only so far, please check it out and tell me what you think. I feel its neater than the older look with all the info put into the monsterbox, it is now more clear which characteristics a monster has.. :I think there's only 3 things missing from that table. The Will, Mental Power, and Mental Defense stats... but finding those out for creatures is probably gonna be a nightmare. --Defunc7 16:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Even in ankama HQ i think they dont really pay attention to will mental power and mentarl defense just yet. You would agree if id say theyre working on bigger things (if working at all -.-') Once they announce that they have dealt with all the details regarding monster characteristics it wont be a problem to add those 3 columns. For now in my opinion its quite enough to just see their hp/ap/mp/wp --Sauronzg 16:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, I don't think it's a priority for us, and I don't think it'd be much issue to expand the table when we do get round to it. --Defunc7 17:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Equipmentbox Something is very wrong with this particular template cant get it to work..no way.. been trying with gobball belt, but with no succession. Was wondering if you could fix it? :I think, that that template has been taken blindly from the Dofus wiki... as such it references templates that are not within the Wakfu Wiki files. :However, I think we drastically need to overhaul the whole thing anyway. Wakfu already has a number of features which simply can't be supported with undue mess in that template... mainly the 3 different levels of craft quality. Items which aren't crafted don't have varying quality, etc. I suggest splitting the table into 2+ tables... at least to separate the ways the item can be acquired (which could be re-used for non-equips as well). :With a separate table dealing with "crafting/craft quality" we can place the other quality versions of separate articles (or lower down the page when french-translation issues pop-up). :I've put an idea on my page--Defunc7 16:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :There is already the same template for equipment as the one on dofus wiki. I suggest we use it as it is pretty clear and standard. I made a Gobball Belt page with it so please review it and tell me what do you think, as im looking forward to editing more equipment with such a good template, and one that works too :) Sauronzg 11:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Spellbox Which spellbox will we use for all the spells? One like for Healing word, with spell progression table below it? So i can start editing --Sauronzg 17:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Use the newer one (wot I made today at skool). The other one looks messy when it repeats a whole bunch of values that simply don't change ever. There's not a single spell where the AoE changes over levels... yet the old template usage repeated the AoE-shape every level. A handful have variable AP-cost, etc, so the same problem crops up. :I'm also looking into doing some images for the various AoE shapes, so we have standardised colours, etc. :Try and put the ~~~~ auto-signature for talk/discussion-pages pleeease! --Defunc7 00:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't be Down "If this is useful for Iop's talk abotu it on an Iop related page. Eni are not just to service Iops." Don't sound so cranky about it, i just figured since its been there for over a year it would be rude to delete it. --Jabe-jaeb 04:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for putting all the pages I made in order, as well as editing that forestry out and lumberjack in... I wasnt sure how. Thank you!--Ddan49 12:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) File:Spell Sram RepellingTrap.png Hi. I got your e-mail. It looks like image wasn't being recognized as actually existing. It's like it was there but the server didn't recognize it being there. I re-uploaded the image and now the "Move" button and the other buttons are back. Can you try moving the page now? Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 17:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I tried, and got "The destination page "File:Spell Sram RepulsiveTrap.png" already exists. Do you want to delete it to make way for the move?" (that page gives "No file by this name exists, but you can upload one.") I then choose the "Delete and Move" option, and got the same error as before: "Unable to write to file "$1": file exists" There was a Move option, which I used, and got "The target page you have specified does not exist." as a result.. Which puts us back where we came in, no admin controls for that image. --Defunc7 18:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) * That's very weird. I've never seen that happen before. The best I could do was delete the file and upload it under the name you wanted, which you can find here. Sorry it was causing you trouble. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 19:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Yea, that's what I was going to do as well... thanks either way :) --Defunc7 20:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Er, bit of a bummer... you made the file "File:File-Spell_Sram_RepulsiveTrap.png" rather than "File:Spell_Sram_RepulsiveTrap.png"... my attempt to move it again, cause the same error, but now on "File-Sram...etc". I have now re-uploaded the image to the desired name... but this bugged version is still there (with no admin controls again) --Defunc7 20:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about the wrong name. I deleted the bad version. The "Delete" button wasn't up there, just as you said, but you can still use the "Delete all" button in the File history section. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 20:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. :) --Defunc7 20:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) % Doge/Tackle/Initiative Thanks about the explication for the images. I'm sorry for the trouble caused. But about % dodge/tackle/initiative, I don't understand why you write % when the spells takes an exact number, not a percentage. Thanks for the explication. Elriol 23:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Elriol. Resouces I think I kinda messed up the resources categories pages. I think Your page should be merged with Category:Resources and delete Category:Resource Ronndo 04:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey! Since the Beta for English has come out and I've been playing I've decided to help contribute to the Wiki. I was wondering how on earth do you get good pictures like you have up. Thanks! -Egrigor Just wondering, since it was you who first put those icons on the wiki and I don't know the reason for the icon you chose, don't you think changing for the icon would be better? (the icon used in item bonuses) Since its the one used in the game. Yechnagoth 00:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No, because it's not just used for physical attacks. Actually, in the case of +Damage%/+resist% that applies to all elements, I don't see any reason to include it at all, since normally just defines a sub-group (which element). Support spells use the shield-symbol, so you have 2 different ones, and I have no specific desire to track which one is needed. --Defunc7 13:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know its not just used for physical attacks, (but that's ankama's fault), just thought it would make more sense to be the same icon as in the game. And I'm not talking about spells, just items bonuses. Yechnagoth 18:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Contact Hello from Curse! I just thought I'd let you know that Curse will soon be making a Wakfu Wiki, I was wondering if there was any way to contact you outside of talk pages to discuss the issue at hand (two Wakfu wikis). AIM: notbumble MSN: taylor.lorraine@msn.com Skype: knotbumble --108.9.18.72 I've sent an email (from a hotmail address) to your MSN address. If you want, create a disposable email and I'll send it to that address.. from the looks of it, we won't be awake at the same time since you're in a completely different timezone, so live-messaging probably won't function well. --Defunc7 23:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is Bumble from Curse again, I ran all over my MSN account looking for your e-mail but saw nothing, can you shoot me an e-mail to tagnew@curse.com. 03:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Use The Templates Before anyone goes crazy and adds a bunch of weapons, please be advised to use the templates. I don't have control to import templates from Dofus wiki, but it seems like other editors have just grabbed them and filled in partial templates. Not sure how picky they are there but some people can get rather upset if you don't import the pages correctly, or at the very least give them credit in the summary comments. *Notable ones I've filled in, http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Weapon.TableRow *Notable ones that are not credited properly http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Weapon.Table The two templates above is used in DPL, such as http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Bow However, it requires people to fill in the weapons article pages correctly by using the Infobox template. For weapons it is now Template;Infobox Weapon A working example of the Infobox Weapon http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Bow_Ash --Lord0din69 03:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Similar Note On a similar note, I need to know how you guys are handling recipe page names. Such as what would the page name for Bow Ash recipe be? Or would it be the same page as Bow Ash the item? --Lord0din69 03:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox The whole purpose of any infobox is to contain the key information for that item. You can't generalized all items in the game to just name, level, and description since an item you equip is drastically different from an item you use to craft. Now given the form how I've laid out the weapon infobox for you, it reflect really close to the UI given to the player in the game. If you have played the game, you would have noticed how I purposely made it look the same. This compact form allows users to view the information with ease and familiarity oppose to spreading out your information across the page. :If you disagree on my form of displaying the data, just simply look at how other sites does it. For example the fansite used my most players http://www.wakfu-world.com/equipements/item-2049 Templates has to be either extremely intuitive to the editor, or documented with instructions for editors to use. The way I've quickly formatted mine was a simple top down reading of the stats you see in the game description when you view any weapon. I did a short documentation on some parameters since I was in a rush. This way an editor can make the association to fill it in exactly the same way they are reading it in game. Oppose to your templates which are several tables spread apart. :If you disagree with that, take a look at other game wikis and see how the work flow for templates read from top down. For example http://www.eorzeapedia.com/wiki/en/ or a WoW wiki http://www.wowwiki.com/Sword Infoboxes also serves as a really handy tool. Notice on the WoW page since they are using an infobox, you can just hover over an item name and it would display the infobox which holds all the information you need. This is similar to how in-game Wakfu if you drag an item to your chat, and send that message it would allow people to hover over the text to see the information. You can't do this if your box only holds the name of the level of the item. In short, it is best to make the infobox as similar as the game's infobox, because it holds all the necessary information in the simplest form. That's my advice to you. --Lord0din69 03:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I have received and read the message you have sent to me. I am sorry for any inconveniences that I might have caused. It would be much appreciated if you could give me more information on the present goal of this particular wiki so that I could help where needed. Also I haven't done much yet so once the official translation comes out it will still be simple enough to modify all of their present names since there's only a few in french. Yours sincerely. - Slayerds thx for helping me to edit pages. i want this wiki to be very usefull to everyone like Dofus wikia =) I guess with you working in it , probaly will be a awsome wikia --Dragday 23:04, April 27th, 2011 (UTC) Stat row to Monster card I see that you edited some of the monster pages with the monster card. Will this be the lastest template on monsters for future pages or will the old ones need to be converted also? Ronndo 23:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Profession Names Hi there, I noticed a lot of the names of professions on the wiki are inconsistent with the names in-game. However, I also noticed at least one of them you changed intentionally (Chef to Cook). Is there a particular reason for the names as they are on the wiki, or would it be alright if I made them consistent with the game? EEPiccolo 01:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, In the most recent update, all the professions books have been fully translated, and almost every profession is now consistent between the professions interface its professions book, except for Lumberjack/Forester. It seems to me that the following changes to the wiki would be safe, and would make things less confusing for players: Carpenter -> Handyman Cook -> Chef Leather Worker -> Leather Dealer Master of Close Combat Weapon -> Close Combat Weapons Master Master of Zone Weapons -> Area of Effect Weapons Master Master of Ranged Weapons -> Long Distance Weapons Master I'd be happy to make the changes myself; I just didn't want to step on your work. Thanks! EEPiccolo 12:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I made the changes, but I couldn't move Cook to Chef since Chef exists already, and I'm obviously not an admin. Could you please change that? I've already changed all the pages that linked to Cook so that they now link to Chef. :EEPiccolo 02:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Buttor Toad -> Oafish Toad Hey there, do you know if the Buttor Toad is actually what's now called the Oafish Toad in the game? EEPiccolo 15:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is. --Defunc7 16:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Monster Seeds I'm not very good in naming things, so I'll ask you: What will monster seeds category be? trapper's harvest, monster seed or the one that is already there but not used: seed ? There are only 2 pages for those items it seems, and both use a different category, so... Yechnagoth 20:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) The game calls them "Seeds", so "Seed" shouldn't be ambiguous as a category name, but "Monster Seed" for the article name (since Seed is a bit vague). Any other type of seed will probably have some other designation. Category:Seed -- Defunc7 20:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks :) Yechnagoth 21:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hiding content? Hey, do you know if there is a way to "hide" something in a page? The Canoon Powder is now in 2 professions, but it would not be a good idea to edit the template just for one item, so maybe I could just add 2 templates on the page, and make one of them hidden or something like that, so that it appears on both professions craft lists. Yechnagoth 11:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Didn't think about that (and didn't know there was a template for craftbox only either), thanks =) Yechnagoth 16:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately I don't think it'll make it appear in the automated list of profession recipes.--Defunc7 17:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hey there, I was wondering if you could pass me the bureucrat right? Since I'm the most active admin lately, and intend to continue being active. Yechnagoth 04:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Yechnagoth 16:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Could I get your input on the design layout of http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wisdom_Equipment I am thinking to completely re-orangise what I have already done. Please click on the link, and then you can see it makes a little list, but I am thinking to make the list by equipment types rings, ammys etc, please see the first sub catorgy "Wisdom Amulet" At present you can go without me making the list, what you can simple do is use Word Find (Control+F) and look up say Wisdom on the equipment list but my question is would it make for easier naviagation if a catergory such a "Wisdom Ammy" existed and people could use that. Thanks for your thoughts JerryDaBogywogyman 12:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) English Design Transfer Hey Defunc7, here I am with my third attempt ^_^. I both posted on the discussion thread of the main page (but one might easily miss that), and on the thread of the wiki founder, but now I realize that was stupid because he kind of retired, as it seems xD. I just looked into the admin database quickly and you seem to be the most active admin around. I hope you don't mind me just pasting my text to him here, so here it is: I'm the admin from the german wiki (not the founder, but that one 'retired'), and I just decided to clean things up a bit. The design was taken from the german dofus wiki, and just directly transferred to Wakfu, so it's a bit outdated. I don't really have much time on my hand, since I have 2 other big projects going (which are not Wakfu related), and thus I don't have the time for an original Wiki design. TL; DL: Do I get your approval of transferring the theme/design from this wiki to the german one, with a few adjustments (color wise and similar, only to differentiate it from this one)? I don't think it would matter all that much, since we are the same wiki basically anyway, but I decided it would still be best to ask first ^^ - Ivor 13:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC)